pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 18
__TOC__ Low votes. WoD isn't there to strip adren offa warriors. It's to counter interrupt rangers so you can get your hexes through. Hard for the rangers to int your hexes when they have no attack skills tbh. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:10, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Resolved21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 20:33, 2 March 2008 (EST) Vote doesn't make sense. Only one profession is mentioned. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:41, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Skakid got it. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) @Napalm Flame's vote: I'm not using any touch skills, btw this has a snare as optional for RA/TA. @Guild of Deals' vote: * The reason I have an optional slot is for a snare in RA/TA or something else in the other situations. * Energy gain is not an issue, since you have energy regeneration and Dark pact is displayed wrong, the cost is 1 energy. Frans 11:12, 3 March 2008 (EST) :These complaints are superficial and do not require admin intervention. Please dispute votes on the talk page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 02:19, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::I used to do so, but someone told me I had to do it here and if I would do it on the talk page, it wouldn't help. Watch my explanations and other things on ppl their talk pages, all I get is insults for making a gimmick build. Frans 08:26, 4 March 2008 (EST) Rewriting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:03, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Skakid got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:46, 3 March 2008 (EST) Vote swipe please i have been redesiging the build here and there.--Fox007 10:22, 4 March 2008 (EST) :Wiped. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:10, 5 March 2008 (EST) Could you please take a look at Napalm Flame's rating, it has nothing to do with the actual build. Thank you very much. BalthazarsChampion 18:42, 4 March 2008 (EST) :/agree it should be removed21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:13, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::The Admin Noticeboard is not a discussion page, Crossfire. --71.229 19:15, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::I know i am not discussing, im supporting Balthazar champion's plea.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:28, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::You're not an admin or BM and you're not posting a complaint. --71.229 19:30, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::Either are you21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:33, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::So why don't we just both stop and not post here unless you're posting an issue or responding to an admin or BM, kk? --71.229 19:38, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::71.299 is correct. If you have nothing to add to the report, please do not clutter the noticeboard, and certainly don't engage in petty back-talk when someone reminds you of that. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 02:17, 5 March 2008 (EST) Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) Shogunshen's author vote21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 21:39, 4 March 2008 (EST) :Author votes are fine and he voted it low O.o--Goldenstar 21:41, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::I thoguht they were against pvx rules and why would he rate it low when 100 other ppl rate 4-5-421px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 22:12, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::PvX:VETTING. And he probably rated it low because he doesn't think it's all that good. Some people are just more critical of their own work :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:14, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::Eh, his rating used to be higher, but someone (skakid?) had convinced him that it's just inferior to a thumper for pressure (why do I remember all this useless crap from PvX?) -- Mafaraxas 22:43, 4 March 2008 (EST) Please remove the vote of PvXJing as it is clearly based on wrong assumptions. I already contacted him on his talk page but I didn't get a meaningful answer. Thx. JoE554 05:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Resolved -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 05:52, 5 March 2008 (EST) :: Thank you :-) JoE554 06:13, 5 March 2008 (EST) PvXJing's vote. lol-fucking-wut. --71.229 05:20, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Resolved -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 05:52, 5 March 2008 (EST) User:Waterbottle5 voted, but only has two contribs (user page). I think its a sockpuppet.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 15:22, 5 March 2008 (EST) :This is going overboard. A user is only required to have a single contribution (as per PW:VETTING) in order to be able to vote. Furthermore, presumption of a user who has only voted on one build with an honest rating with a comment better than most violates PW:AGF. I'd seriously suggest that you avoid flagging any random new user who votes as a sockpuppet. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:58, 5 March 2008 (EST) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Waterbottle5 -Shen 20:01, 5 March 2008 (EST)